Everyone makes mistakes
by fotinimpatsolaki201
Summary: The war is over, Hermione is one of the survivors, Snape barely survived because of her, one mistake will either bring them together or tear them apart
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! My name is Fay! English is not my native language but I did try my best, this is the first time that I actually share what I'm writting, I really hope that you will enjoy it, although I'm sure that it'll have some grammar mistakes, please don't judge me too harsh, but feel free to correct any mistakes I've made, as I said this is the first time I share my fanfiction so if you like it please leave a comment so that I can continue this story, I have prepared several chapters, but for now I will only post two, just to see how it'll go

P.S: the characters belongs to J.K Rowlling, I'n not making any money out of this story

chapter 1

Hogwarts could not seem more dazzling as brown leaves were covering its grounds. He was looking out of his window, winder was on his way. Severus Snape, the man who risked his life to save the wizarding world, a man who had been the bad guy in order to save a boy he disliked, how could he not after all? the boy had his fathers appearance, but his mother eyes, - Lily's eyes-. Memories start running wild in his mind, his abusive father, his childhood, and then, she, the woman he sacrificed everything worthy in his life for. Snape felt a pressure on his chest in the memory of Lily, she was his first love, and although he still felt her as a part of himself, his love for her was fading away,and that hurt more, he quickly shook his head in an attempt to clear his head, never letting his emotions find their way up to his face, his expression were always stern, cold and emotionless, like a mask he never removed.

After the final war Hogwarts was once more rebuilt. Hermione Granger was about to cross the door, but she couldn't bring herself to do so, all she did was staring blankly where the bodies of her friends had fallen, Fred Weasly, Remus Lupin and his wife Tonks, Seamus Finnigan, even Collin holding his camera. Her eyes flew above the grounds, she looked through the window from which a pair of deep black eyes were curiously gazing at her. She instantly took her eyes off of the window and stepped inside with a sudden rush of determination to finish her seventh year and finally start working for the Ministry of Magic.

Snape moved rather quickly from the window as soon as he was discovered. He just couldn't believe his eyes, Hermione was the one who saved him the night he was attacked by Voldermort's snake and he hadn't see her since then, but there she was, in the very entrance of Hogwarts, so sad, so violently mature, her eyes full with the horrible things she had witnessed, the bodies of her friend scattered all over the school, she saw terror itself but she was determined. He suddenly thought he had to talk to her, thank her for saving his life, but it wasn't like him to do so, she was after all an insufferable Gryffindor know-it-all as he was calling her through her school years.

After a few corridors she found herself outside of the stuff office much more quickly than she would have wanted. She took a step back and drew a breath until her lungs were filled with oxygen and knocked gently the door. After a few moments she heard steps and the door opened so that she could go in, facing the new headmistress after Dumbledore's resign. Professor McGonagall had a rather sad smile on her face but at the same time her eyes were full of joy seeing Hermione. When she found the courage she spoke. '' It's our pleasure to have you back miss Granger, I'm afraid you lost the sorting and your first lessons, but due to the circumstances you are excused for today'' she paused for a moment '' your belongings have transported to your room, you better go and get some rest''. Hermione had hardly speak but she couldn't form the words. She found herself once more in front of the portrait of the fat lady ''Hello dear, welcome back!''. But Hermione not having the courage to reply she nodded and gave the password ''felix felicis''

Snape was pacing nervously in his office, he knew she was in the castle but he hadn't see her at his potions lesson. He remembered the night she saved his life, after Voldemord had ordered Nagini to attack him and he left with the illusion Snape was dead, but mostly thinking he was the master of the elder wand, -in vain- . Harry Potter was the one to disarm Draco Malfoy in his mansion and had become the true master of the elder wand. As Snape was laying there, ready to die he had heard Potter and his two friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly approach him. After giving Harry his memories, -that was his way of explaining to him what had happened- it was then that he had the chance to take a glimpse of his favorite Gryffindor know-it-all, although he never admitted it, he was feeling an attraction to miss Granger but he just tried to push it away in a shadowy corner of his mind. When Weasly and Potter were gone Hermione managed to give him a potion of his own invention, a blood replensher which gave him just enough time for her to levitate him to the hospital wing.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Harry and Ron had arrived at the castle the day before Hermione did, when she entered the common room they hugged her and start chatting until they couldn't stay awake any longer. The first subject she had to attend was potions with Snape, she still didn't want to look him in the eyes, those eyes she had caught staring at her through a window before. She knew she had feelings about her professor long before the war , at first it was admiration for his intelligence, his cleverness, after a year or so she just couldn't help but notice his black eyes , his gentle movements as he was stirring a potion or write down ingredients, she was sure that behind all that stiffness was laying an honorable man, a sweet and caring man, but he was hiding that man too deep, out of reach.

Being outside of the dungeons she felt a shiver run through her spine. After the potion master opened the door and they proceeded inside, Ron Harry and Hermione took a sit at the very end of the cold dungeon as they always did. Professor Snape ordered them to make a simple sleeping drought and then he sat at his office going through first year's essays, but he couldn't help it, his eyes were often staring at her, she wasn't an immature child anymore, her eyes had seen too much, her heart had suffered for too long, she seemed sleepless, he guessed she hadn't sleep for days.

Hermione wasn't able to sleep that night -like every night after the war- , but after many hours of chatting with the boys her eyelids felt heavy and sleep finally claimed her . She suddenly was found outside Hogwarts, in front of her was laying a lifeless body, Harry's body, he was laying there, stone cold, she start screaming, as loud as she could but no one heard her, after a minute or two she heard a voice, but she couldn't see any one around her. Ron and Harry were shaking her, begging her to wake up but she was just screaming with her eyes shut '' Hermione, wake up, we are here, please wake up, it's over, it's all over'', she opened her eyes to see Harry and Ron glaring at her, she had slept on the couch, her other fellow Gryffindors were staring at her side. After a while professor McGonagall had come in her sleeping dress and insisted that Hermione should see Madam Pomfrey at the infirmary and then go to professor Snape for a sleep draught. She of course kindly denied.

Days were passing by, every night she was screaming and fighting on her sleep, the headmistress was obviously worried , but without Hermione's consent she couldn't do much. After a week or so she began getting worse and worse, she was missing classes and refused to eat, she was making herself sick. On Tuesday after her last class for the day professor Snape asked her to stay. ''The headmistress informed me about your difficulty to sleep, and also about you stubbornly refuse to ask for a sleeping drought''. He stared at her, she was wearing her school robes , but her bones were picking through her skin, her jaw was overly thin , her eyes swollen and red, apparently she was crying earlier or it just was from the lack of sleep, anyway he felt his heart flickering , trying to make him actually feel and make a move towards her, he however successfully tried not to show his feelings he remained stone cold. ''you will take the potion ten minutes before you go to bed'' he told her uninterested '' then we can hope you will not be a problem again miss Granger''. To those words her eyes were full of tears again but she didn't let them out. '' thank you professor'' she looked at the door in order to hide he pained expression, how could she be that wrong about him? He was always cruel but she had hopes for a man behind that cruelty, apparently she was mistaken ''goodnight miss Granger'' he hissed at her not letting her know how sorry he was about his previous behaviour.

Harry and Ron were by her side all day every day, and although she was thankful for that, she felt she needed some time for herself, for her thoughts, so she decided not to join them at the Quidditch practice. She made her way up to the library and choose a book she had already read for a thousand times before, after an hour she felt a cold hand on her shoulder, as she turned around she saw professor Snape, pale as usual in his black teaching robes, he hastily sat opposite her and nervously looked at his hands ''Miss Granger, I must apologize for my attitude the other night'' he paused but at least he was now staring at her hazel eyes ''I shouldn't have talked to you like that'' but why? why then? why did he have the need to push her as far away as he could? snap out of it! he thought she's still a student and you are her teacher! you old foul! But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her cold and distant voice '' thank you for your apology professor, however you acted as you felt at that particular moment , as it seems I had formed the wrong impression for you all these years, with all due respect'' what the hell is she talking about? is she implying that she actually thought I was a nice teacher? she pitied me all these years? his thoughts overflowed him but his face was still cold and emotionless. He stood and gave her the most hated look he had in him before he left for his dungeon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After two weeks since her arrival at Hogwarts she still hadn't see her friend Hagrid. She was ready to pay him a visit when Harry informed her that Hagrid had gone to see the giants again, this time he had take Grawp with him, after the war the giants had agreed to accept Grawp back, Hagrid's little brother -although he was ten feet tall- and stop making him a target because he was small. Hermiones face darkened when she heard that her friend was going to face the giants again but Harry calmed her down. The thought of what happened at the library was still pinned on her mind. Why did he left like that? If he meant his apology he wouldn't have left that easy, he would have insisted! He was the bad guy at the first place! He deserved every word from what I said to him! those thought were making her angrier by the minute.

The next two days he couldn't get her out of his mind, he knew he had been unfair to her, but he only did it to keep the distance between them. What would have happened if someone knew? If somehow she found out the way her teacher thinks of her? It would be disastrous. But he wanted her, he couldn't deny his feelings for her, feelings he had once feel for Lily. Lily popped on his mind, how could he have possibly forget about Lily? rage and guilt were filling him up what has she done to me? How could I forget about Lily? please forgive me my love, please forgive me. He felt guilt, not only he was thinking inappropriate for a student but he had also forget about the love of his life, the woman he swear to love until the day of his death if not even more. She's such a stubborn girl! - Woman - he corrected himself, the image of her body was back in his head, she was skinny, but at the same time perfect.

Hermione was making a slow recovery, she did better at her subjects and she received Outstanding at her Transfiguration test and she was preparing herself for the Arithmacy test the day after.

Christmas was finally arrived at Hogwarts, the castle was covered in thick soft snow, professor Flitwick was levitating ornaments around the Great hall like every other

eats. Snape opened the door and she instantly felt something was wrong, she passed the door and saw an empty bottle of firewhiskey, he was having trouble to stand and grabbed the door knob ''What the hell could you possibly want?'', ''professor I'm sorry,I..I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier, but I can come another-'' he was getting closer and closer as she spoke, until his face was an inch from hers, it happened so fast, she didn't have the time to react, his lips were touching hers in a passionate kiss and she let herself actually enjoy it. until a strange but familiar smell came to her nostrils - perfume, cheap woman perfume- It can't be it, he wouldn't , he is drunk yes, but he would never- he pushed him with all her strength and caught her breath ''too much for you miss Granger?'' tears had appeared in her eyes ''You are nothing more than a cruel bastard smelling cheap woman perfume'' he was shocked but he didn't let her go, he grabbed her hand and tried to hold her close ''take your hands off me, let me go this instant!'' he didn't have a choice but let her go, ''go to bed professor, you are drunk'' she turned around and made her way to the Gryffindor tower.

He woke up with a terrible headache, however his memory was intact, he remembered himself searching for the cheap company of random warm bodies, then the details became clearer, he kissed Hermione Granger, and she was furious, but what for? his headache was too intense so he went for a headache potion, once the potion kicked in he realized that Hermione was jealous, she didn't step back when he kissed her, but she stormed out of the room as soon as she smelled the perfume, he almost smiled with those thoughts, wait what? since when I'm interested in a silly girl's feelings? I don't care how she felt or do I? snap THE FUCK out of it. She is an insufferable know-it-all Gryffindor girl, who thinks she can be as disrespectful as that without being punished! He had to put himself together, but he knew he couldn't punish her for his mistakes.

Hermione didn't sleep that night, but she didn't read her books or her notes like every other night she couldn't sleep, she just sat at the very end of her bed all night, starring at the dark. By the time she arrived, the common room was empty so nobody asked stupid questions, and she couldn't be more thankful. the next morning she heard the boys going to the Great hall for breakfast but she didn't know if she could manage Snape at the same room with her, at least for the day. Ginny had entered the room but Hermione was lost at her thoughts and didn't seem to have notice her coming in. ''Hermione are you ok?, I didn't heard you coming from the library last night. '' Hermione came back to reality

''It was really late when I came so I didn't wake you''

'' 'Mione what's wrong? I can tell that something is wrong, you can talk to me''

''There's nothing wrong Ginny, I just couldn't slept last night and I'm pretty tired now, boys are off for breakfast?''

''yes! shall we join them? I bet Ron will be pleased to see you'' Ginny tried not to giggle

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''Ohh come on Hermione, don't tell me you didn't notice, Ron has been in love with you for ages''

''Don't be silly! he is my friend!'' But he did act strange on some occasions, always gave her his cloak when she was cold, or share his food with her, and that's a big deal for Ron! No, no, she's wrong, Ron's my friend, nothing more!

'' Yes keep telling yourself that, but he likes you, and you would make an excellent couple! Now get up and lets go get some breakfast!''

Snape was forced to chat with professor Trelawny who bombarded him with irrelevant questions, but he couldn't help his eyes searching the Great hall for her, Where is she? If something was wrong Dumbledore would have already told me by now- no I don't care where she is, she can be wherever she likes, I DON'T CARE-

When Hermione finally changed her clothes she and Ginny went to the Great hall, Harry and Ron were sitting on the Gryffindor table waiting for them, there were two available seats, one next to Harry and one next to Ron, she hadn't take Ginnys words seriously but when she thought about it it wasn't so absurd as she had first thought. ''Morning guys, I heard you two leaving your dorm too early this morning...what happened?'' Ron had a smile on his face and by the time he realized that smiling with a mouthful wasn't such a good idea Hermione's attention was somewhere else ''We wanted to polish our brooms before breakfast, we will go for practice after, will you come?''

''I will come, I can't leave my boyfriend alone can I?'' Ginny said as she kissed Harry on the cheek

''Get a grip you two! I can't stand this for much longer!'' Ron was starring at the sealing

''I will go to the library to finish my charms essay, I didn't have the chance to finish it, sorry guys, but we can talk about your practice at dinner!'' Hermiones eyes moved up to the teachers table and she saw the black figure next to professor Dumbledore and professor Trelawny, he was looking at her as well, but as soon as their eyes made contact he returned to his conversation with the other professors. Hermione didn't know Ron's feelings about her, although , before the war was over, when they were out searching for horcruxes she thought that she wanted him, she felt an attraction but it was just the adrenaline and the fear for their lives. When Ron left them in the forest she was furious at first, but then she felt sad, he betrayed her trust, and even though they were still friends after the war she didn't trust him enough, something about their friendship had broke inside her.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Snape was watching her from his seat, he watched the Weasly boy drooling on over her, when she lifted her eyes he lock his stare at hers but he was soon forced to continue his talk with Albus and Trelawny She looked tired, she haven't eat anything - but that's not any of my concern- get it together old man! ''You have nothing to worry about professor Snape Minerva! he wouldn't accept miss Granger as his apprentice even if it was the last thing to do in this world.'' at the hearing of his name he turned his head to find several teacher looking at him ''I. do not. take. apprentices.'' He felt his temper rising. ''well then! that leaves us with Minerva, Albus and Vector!''

''Don't forget about me! Miss Granger is also interested in Charms! '' professor Flitwick seemed slightly offended

'' we don't have to discuss about it anymore, Miss Granger will accept my apprenticeship offer obviously,'' Minerva looked determined but the rest of the teachers wouldn't give up on the smartest witch of her age

''We will see that Minerva, Arithmacy is one of her favorite subjects, she couldn't possibly deny such an offer''

Snape saw madam Hooch and Trelawny bet on Hermione's choice. ''Albus, is Miss Granger informed for all this?''

''Not yet Severus, we will give her the opportunity to take her N.E.W.T.S earlier and then she would be able to choose an apprenticeship, I know you will never accept to take Miss Granger as your apprentice, so she will have to choose between Arithmacy, Transfiguration and Charms. Of course since there's two Transfiguration professors -Minerva and I- if she choose our subject she will also have to pick her mentor''

''Well my old friend you seem to forget a very important detail'' professor Slughorn was forcing his way into their conversation

''Miss Granger's favorite subject is potions, she could be a potion Mistress in no time, I doubt if I can teach her more than she already knows, but I will be glad to offer her an apprenticeship, and believe me professors, she will accept gladly''

Snape felt a sudden urge to destroy everything around him, he stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall without realizing Hermione had done the same thing, no one would teach Granger except him, if she was going to be a potion Mistress she should learn from the best which meant him.

Hermione wasn't aware for the previous talk about her, she made her way to the library, when she fell on someone ''I'm so sorry,-'' she looked up and faced the black dressed figure ''I'm sorry professor Snape, I didn't mean to..-'' he waved his hand in order to make her stop talking ''It's fine miss Granger,'' he thought that this was his only chance ''I wonder if you have a minute to spare, I would like to make you an offer'' he raised a brow as he was watching her confused expression ''of course professor, shall we go to the library? we can talk there,''

''yes, that is, acceptable''

By the time they were in the library Hermione led Snape into the very end of the library, in front of them was two comfortable leather chairs, when they sat Snape was the first to broke the ice ''Miss Granger, I'm aware that your potion skills are, lets say, above average,so I would like to offer you an apprenticeship in case you are interested in becoming a potion Mistress. If you do accept you will take your N.E.W.Ts sooner than it is planned and we will proceed with your studies'' he had never had an apprentice but he was filled with anger for the other professors, talking about her like a throphy, but his logic slowly started to kick in what the hell was I thinking? I will be forced to spend most of my days with her if she accept, please say no, what have I done?

Hermione was glaring at him, her jaw had fallen, she loved potions even though Snape was cruel, it was an once in a life time opportunity, but that meant her spending most of the day with him, they still hadn't talk for what had happened the previous night, had he forgot? Was the hangover too strong? What if he hadn't remember about he kiss,? She would be able to accept his offer and she would be the only one to know that professor Snape had kissed her. she wasn't aware that her mouth had opened and she had accept his offer

''yes, it would be an honor to be your apprentice professor''

No,no, what Am I talking about? No, it will be a disaster! He tried so hard to keep his face cold and expressionless no, this can't be happening, say no, foul girl! she will be the end of me! But he had already made her the offer, and she had already accept, the last step was to inform McGonagall, at least the though of her face when she finds out would be a small reward. What was he thinking? He now had to spend six days out of seven with her, alone, in his private lab, he couldn't possibly take the offer back, but he could made her give up, lets see how much you can take miss Granger,

''I will talk with the Headmistress, Monday night you will meet me outside of my class, we will work at the lab in my private quarters, don't be late'' he had put his mask on again, his face stiff and cold, as always.

''I will be there in time! thank you so much professor, I won't let you down!'' her excitement made her forget about his lips pressed on hers, or the fight they had, or even, the feelings she had about him, why on earth did I accept? It's a perfect opportunity, but I'll have to work with him all day for so many days, I can't do this, I can't be with him so many hours without thinking his lips, -oh God, Hermione get a grip! Snap out of it! damn him!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After his talk with Hermione, Snape made his way to the Headmistress office, he knocked and waited for Minerva, when the door opened he saw Slughorn sitting on one of the chairs opposite to McGonagall's desk now this is like Christmas came a bit early he fought a smile back and stiffened his look ''I'm sorry Minerva, I didn't know professor Slughorn would be here, so I will make this quick'' he sat on chair next to Slughorn ''I asked from Miss Granger to become my apprentice, and as you can imagine she gladly accepted, we will have our first lesson on Monday night, we only need your approval as Hogwart's Headmistress, and then we will be able to proceed with her education'' Minerva's eyes were glaring at Snape, Slughorn was in a shock ''well, I'll take that as a yes, thank you for your time Minerva'' he strode out of the room leaving the two professors as if they had been stunned.

Hermione couldn't wait for the weekend to pass, she was anxious about their first lesson, but the excitement was far greater than the anxiety. It was Hogsmeade weekend, and while Hermione was getting ready Ginny entered her room ''you aren't ready yet? We're leaving in fifteen minute 'Mione! come on, hurry up!''

''well, I thought I might not come with you today, it would be wiser if I went to the library and studied for Monday, I wanna be ready for my first lesson with Snape!''

''No way! you have already read the whole library, there isn't a single book in there that you haven't check, you will come with us and we will have sooo much fun! please Hermione! please!'' She preferred to stay, but no one could say no to Ginny Weasly, like her mother Molly, if she wanted something to be done , it was already done

''ok, you win, I'll come, but I can't stay for long, I'll have to leave early in order to catch up with my homeworks for the rest of the week.''

''yeah right, the old dungeon git would be displeased if you couldn't answer one of is questions!''

''Ginny! stop calling him that! He is a teacher!''

''An abusive one!''

''Ohh come on, he isn't that bad, we would be the same if we had been in his shoes''

''but we're not! And you still aren't ready! come on, we'll be late!''

Snape was the teacher to supervise the students in Hogsmeade and it couldn't been worse, being forced to look after a bunch of immature kids. After he had perform a couple of protective spells around the town and made sure no student would cross the boundaries, he decided he was in need of some parchment and quills.

Hermione and Ginny had much fun together, they had been in the three broomsticks with Ron and Harry but as usual they had left, slowly taking the path for the quidditch supplies store. Hermione couldn't be at Hogsmeade without visiting Flourish and Blotts, she practically had to drag Ginny all the way up to the bookstore, but she finally gave in as she saw a book with beauty charms. Hermione made her way to the potion shelf and grabbed a book about potion ingredients and their properties.

He was looking for a book or two to add in his collection, until he saw her, he saw Hermione picking a book from the shelf and dive into it, the sun made her skin sparkle and her eyes were reading the book impatiently. He however withdrew himself in a shadowy corner and observed her as she was reading her book she is so beautiful, her eyes, her skin, -oh come on, you old ugly git, snap out of it- a hand on his shoulder stoped his thoughts and as he turned around he saw the bookstore assistant

''May I help you sir?''

''No'' Snape hissed as he glared down at him with a deadly look on his face

''I can find the book I need by my self,''

When the assistant was gone he turned around to search for Hermione, she was holding her book giggling with that Weasly boy. When did he came anyway? He felt something, a burning sensation in his chest, but it was nothing he thought, he hadn't felt like that for years, and now wasn't the time to start. She's a student for Merlin's shake! -But her lips, her body, she grew up so fast. At those thoughts the memory of her lips on his caused a shiver down his spine, he stood there, watching her talking and laughing until he was lost in the shadows once again.

As Hermione was reading an advance potions book the door opened and Ron entered the bookshop scanning around the countless shelves of books searching for Hermione, once he had found her he approached with a beaming smile ''Oi! 'Mione! I was looking for you! Ginny told me you two were coming here so I thought I should come and take you for a butterbeer if you want'' He had turned a bright shade of red as he spoke and Hermione had noticed but didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable, although the thought of Ron being redder than he already was popped in her mind and she let a laugh out ''what's so funny? Y..you don't want to come?''

''Ohh Ron of course I want to come! It's just a joke Ginny told me earlier and the thought of it made me laugh''

''oh, shall we then?''

''we shall.''

Ron grabbed her arm formally and escorted her out of the bookstore. Before Ron reached the door knob for the three broomsticks the door opened and Harry hugged them both. Ginny was waiting for them in a table behind Harry who had start a chat with Ron about Quidditch teams. Hermione made her way and sat next to Ginny giving her a friendly smile.

''So, he did find the courage to invite you for a butterbeer? I didn't expect him to!'' Ginny said among her frequent giggles

''Come on Ginny, we are friends for years! we've come here countless times,it's not like that!'' But Hermione's voice was almost guilty, she knew it was exactly like that, Ron wanted her and it wouldn't be long before he made a move, she had to decide her response to that move. Her mind though couldn't leave that dark black haired figure that had drunkly kissed her. Snape's attitude had been so confusing to her from the moment she stepped in to Hogwarts. It's nothing, Professor Snape will be my teacher once again and I will be his apprentice,stop thinking otherwise Hermione!

Snape was furious without knowing the reason, after he left the bookstore he had Slughorn replace him in the patrols around Hogsmeade. How come, a man who had worked for the most part of his life as a spy, not being able to control his feelings for a Gryffindor know-it-all. I do not have feelings for bloody Granger, But the little voice in his head thought otherwise. Of course you have you old fool, she is perfect, he matches you intelligence, she is mature and the brightest witch of her age. Even Lily couldn't challenge you, she was your first love, but she doesn't have to be the last. Snape's temperature was know above the limits, what was wrong with him? How could he have such thoughts for a student? He grabbed a dusty bottle and popped it open as he sat in his fluffy chair.

Hermione was soon bored, the boys were talking about Quidditch and Ginny had sit next to Lavender talking about fashion or beauty charms, she loved her friends dearly, but she couldn't talk about their interests, so, she decided to fake an illness

''Ginny, I'm so sorry, but I don't feel so good, I probably got the flu, I think I might go back to the castle and have some rest''

''Yeah, go ahead, but at least take Ron with you, you really shouldn't be wandering around by yourself''

''It's fine Ginny, I need some time for my thoughts, I'm not in any danger''

''take care 'Mione, I'll come to see you later today!''

With a soft smile she said goodbye to her friends and made her way to the castle, it was breathtaking, covered in snow, firmly standing in it's place for thousands of years. Hogwarts was the place Hermione could call home, she loved her parents, and she liked their muggle house, but her true home was here, she belonged in the wizarding world and no one would take that form her.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Finally, Monday came and although through the weekend Hermione was excited, now she was anxious, it felt to her as she was feeling the first time she stepped into the Great Hall, worrying not to seem like a foul. After her last class of the day Hermione checked the corridors one last time and finally made her way to the dungeons. She knocked twice and held her breathe until the familiar ice-cold voice echoed. ''Enter'', she stepped in carefully, her eyes slowly adapting to the darkness around her as the flames of the torches didn't provide the room with enough light. ''ah, miss Granger, you're late, perhaps you don't take these lessons seriously enough''

''No, professor, I..I didn't realize I was late, I checked the common room clock twice'' a small voice ringed inside her head you weren't late foul girl! He's trying to scare you off, snap out of it

''professor you told me to be here at midnight and I did so'' her voice now was stiff and self conscious

He glared at her half admiring her courage to stand up for herself to him, half anger flowing through his veins for her being disrespectful and not being scared of him one bit. His expression remained steady and stiff as always, many years of spying were to blame about his skills to control his emotions he thought. ''sit'' was the only word that came out of his mouth, pointing at a chair opposite his office, she immediately obeyed slightly blushing, cursing internally for her now pink cheeks.

''Our first lesson won't be a potion, you first need to know about he ingredients we're going to use through our lessons. What they offer, their properties and where you can find them.'' she relaxed at his words as she had already read ten books or so about potion ingredients.

After an hour they were still at the same position, focused on their talk about the catastrophic result you get when you mix asphodel with aconite. From his position Hermione's face was lighted up from the fire light and her eyes were playfully sparkle as she drew in every single piece of information he gave her, she always was paying attention to his saying, even when he was grumpy and mean to Potter, Weasly and her, she never stopped admiring his knowledge. Her questions challenged his mind and arruse a strange feeling in his chest.

Hermione was eagerly absorbing her professor's words, her admiration for Snape was written all over her face. She thought she had never see him giving explanations and answering questions to nobody except his slytherins, he usually would sternly write the ingredients and some indications on the black board and then he would mark essays or simply pacing through the classroom making students nervous. After another hour Hermione found herself standing in front of the portrait of the fat she dropped to her bed and closed her eyes sleep just wouldn't come, her mind was replaying the scenes of professor Snape's words, indications, and even advices how unlike professor Snape! Maybe, after all, this apprenticeship won't be as bad as I thought,he did't seem to remember what had happened.

After the dungeon door closed behind Hermione, Snape retired to his private quarters, he opened his office drawer and retrieved a bottle of firewhiskey. He stared at the glass in front of him and his mind was off at the last time he had been drunk, how he had pushed himself over Hermione, the way his lips brushed hers what happened then old man? do you remember what followed? when she smelled the sins on you, when you saw the disgust and the betrayal on her eyes. His hands had already moved on their own and the glass crashed on the wall before he could even realize he had made a move.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

The following morning Hermione noticed something about Harry, he hadn't eat a single bite from his breakfast, Ginny's eyes seemed swollen as if she had been crying all night, and Harry looked sad, probably it's another fight, although this time seems serious, I'll have to talk to him later today. By the time she snapped out of her thoughts she realized Ron was staring at her, she tried not to look at his side but his staring was tiring and rude. ''Ron keep staring me like that won't get you anywhere, you could just tell me what you want'' she tried not to sound annoyed although seeing his blush she thought she wasn't successful ''Sorry 'Mione, I just thought if you would like to come to the burrow with me this weekend, mum will be glad to see you!''

''I don't know if I can make it Ron but I will try! Harry's coming too?''

''No, I think he and Ginny had another of their fights, besides it would be best not to have them screaming at each other all the time''

''I'll talk to Harry, he seems sad, it must be serious this time. And I'll try my best to come with you and Ginny this weekend!''

Harry had left his seat and he was on his way to the Gryffindor tower It's now or never Hermione! ''Harry wait! I'm coming with you if you don't mind!''

''of course Hermione,''

They were walking in silence, Hermione was trying to find a way to express her concern and Harry was starring at his feet as they walked ''Harry,..'' she hastily grabbed his arm and stopped him ''you know you can talk to me about anything, we're friends for so many years, we've been through a war together and I never left your side, something is bothering you since we came back here, please, let me help you''

''Mione, there's nothing you can do,..If you knew, If Ron knew...you would never looked me in the eyes again, and Ginny, she's hurting because of me all the time, but I don't mean to, I don't want to..''

''What are you talking about Harry, I'll be by your side no matter what, and so will Ron, we are your friends, we're family. Tell you what, how about we go to the requirement room and talk there, no one will hear us and we'll be comfortable, if you want to talk to me of course''

''Yeah..I suppose that's a good idea''

When the huge iron door for the room of requirement appeared Hermione closed her eyes We need a cosy room to talk, with comforting atmosphere so Harry can feel free to discuss what bothers him. She opened the door and stepped in to what seemed to be a living room, there was a huge round couch filled with fluffy pillows in frond of a fireplace which seemed classy and made the room appear welcoming, Harry was looking around and immediately relaxed, when they approached the couch they perceived that the elves had left a disk with tea and cookies. When they had made theirselves comfortable Hermione looked Harry in the eyes, she didn't want to push him further, but it was obvious that something serious was going on in his life, and that made her slightly sad, she wasn't there for them anymore, -Harry and Ron- the apprenticeship and her mania to read every single book before her NEWTs had taken her almost entirely time. Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts

''Hermione, I broke up with Ginny, and it is all my fault'' he took a breath and continued

''I love her, I really do, I care for her and I want her to be happy because she is perfect and she deserves it. But she can't be happy with me, I won't ever be able to satisfy her,.I..I'' he paused as he was struggling to find the right words. She grabbed his hand in hers and patted it softly

''Harry it's okay, I won't judge you, tell me, I might not have been here a lot lately, but I'm here now, you can trust me. Even if there's another girl..'' he shook his head fiercely before she could finish her sentence

''No,no. It's not that, it's just that I can't see her romantically, I can't see women romantically in general.'' she was shocked and he made the decision to be quick with it

''Hermione, I think I'm gay, actually, I'm pretty sure''

''Harry..I mean.. well I didn't expect that'' words were disappointing her for the first time in her life. After a moment she gathered her thoughts and hugged Harry tight

''If that's how you feel, if you're gonna be happy,..''

''It's who I am 'Mione''

''Thank you for telling me, Ginny will be fine, what about Ron? Does Ron knows?''

''Yes, I told him first, before even tell Ginny, he didn't like the idea of hurting his sister, but he knows that we will both be happy this way''

''Ron and I will always be by your side no matter what Harry, we love you like a brother, we are a family, the three of us!''

''I know, thanks 'Mione, it really means a lot to me''

'' shut it pretty boy! lets go find Ron before he eats the whole castle''

''he likes you, you know, it is very obvious''

''Harry, I can't see Ron that way, he is as much as a friend to me as you are, practically family'' she turned around and exited the room of requirment trying to avoid Harry's questioning gaze


	8. Chapter 8

Hello guys! This is the last chapter I'll write for quite some time! I'm going on vacation this Sunday, I'll try my best to write as much as I can and upload as many chapters as I can but I can't make any promises, I hope you're enjoying my story so far!

Chapter 8

Snape's thoughts were in disarray, he had a class of dunderheads to teach, and a very intelligent apprentice who wouldn't budge, even though he tried his best to be unpleasant. It was already half past eight and she hadn't come, this was the first time in history that Hermione Granger was half an hour late, he would enjoy punishing her for being late Snape thought. An hour had passed and she hadn't shown, this time it wasn't anger that he felt, but worry, pure and taunting worry. -what if something happened to her while she was coming here?- those thoughts weren't helpful he knew, so he just went looking for her, at the corridors near the dungeons first, then near Gryffindor tower, but there was no sign of her. He took a deep breath and although he felt like a lunatic he summoned his patronus, ''go fetch Minerva, tell her that my apprentice hasn't shown and I need her permission to enter the Gryffindor tower'', his shoulders relaxed a bit as he watched his beautiful glowing doe running for the Headmistress.

''What happened Severus?'' asked Minerva, half sleepy half worried

''I'm sorry to have interrupted your sleep Minerva, but Hermione didn't show up for our class, and she's never late''

''well maybe she forgot about it''

''what are you talking about? It's Hermione that we're talking about!''

''you're right, I'm sorry, sleep has gotten in to my head'' she said rubbing her eyes.

She wasn't in bed, she wasn't in the Gryffindor common room, there was no sign of her. And then he felt it, a twitch so minor that someone else wouldn't have noticed, but he new exactly what it meant.

''she's in danger Minerva'' he thought his head would explode, he knew he was sounding like an idiot but he was certain of what he felt, Granger needed help, his help.

''what are you talking about? She must have sneaked out for some reason''

''Minerva, listen to me carefully, Granger needs help, I don't know why I'm sensing it, but I do, and you have to keep your doubts for yourself tonight, because a student is in danger''

''calm down Severus, if she's within the school grounds we will find her''

''she is near, I can tell, send a patronus to Dumbledore, I'll check at Hagrid's''

She still looked at him as if he was an alien inviting her to his hideout but she did as she was told.

He run, as fast as he could, he run with all his strength, and when his feet weren't fast enough he flew, he shot up in the sky without a second thought.

Hagrid's hut was empty, -even the blasted dog isn't here-, it was too empty actually. Looking twice someone could tell that Hagrid wasn't living here anymore, or anyone in fact, there was a thick layer of dust covering everything. He couldn't wait for Minerva or Albus, the twitch had now become a staggering pain in his chest, with every breath he took he felt her begging him to save her, he felt that light that gave her life, and before he could take a step into the forbidden forest, he felt that light going away. The air left his lungs as he was screaming her name, he was flying again but this time he had no one to guide him, he wasn't able to feel her anymore, he didn't know where she was -she is not dead, she can't be dead- he suddenly spotted Minerva and Albus, they were talking fiercely, Minerva was crying. Albus had just sent his patronus away when Snape landed next to him.

''where is she?'' no one looked at him

''is she okay? Did you found her?'' he received no answer, Albus touched his shoulder

''we found her Severus'' suddenly the words he longed to hear weren't comforting enough

''where is she? Can I see her?'' Minerva's sobbing turned into crying

''Albus I need to see her, where is she'' Severus pressed, he turned to his friend, and he saw it in his eyes, a glimpse of sadness, a comforting look, as if Snape needed comforting for something

''where the hell is her? Talk damn it!''

Minerva finally spoke

''she is dead, we found her body, whoever did it wanted to send us a message''

The world had stopped, silence enveloped him, his vision was burred, Hermione, his Hermione was dead.

''where is her body?'' the words barely left his mouth

''it would be better not to see her Severus'' Albus warned him, but he wasn't listening, he pushed him aside and just around the corner, it was her body, lifeless, tormented, she hadn't go down easily, they tortured her, they hurt her. His rage was pouring out of him, his Hermione was lying before him, dead, stone cold.

Snape woke screaming her name, tears were staining his cheeks and pillows -it wasn't real, she isn't dead- his mind tried to adjust in the reality but that feeling in his chest wouldn't go away, in one motion, the whole room was nothing more than splinters on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! But I'm finally back!

chapter 9

Everything in Hogwarts seemed normal, or as normal as Hogwarts could be, until a very angry Snape walked into the Great Hall

''good morning Severus'' Albus offered with a big smile and shiny eyes

That man has the body of a mummy and the energy of a two year-old, Severus thought before claiming his own seat next to Minerva, ignoring Albus and everyone in the table

''Hermione, I have to ask you something..'' Harry was walking behind her without her realizing it,

''Harry! Good morning to you too, you startled me!'' his cheeks reddened a little

''oh, sorry 'Mione, I just wanted to ask you if we are fine''

''what do you mean Harry? Did something happened?''

''no, no of course not, I just..I mean after our talk, I just wanted to make sure that we are okay''

Hermione stopped walking and patted him on the pack as Ms Weasley did sometimes

''of course we are fine you big dunderhead, I am honored to have you as my friend, and I'm glad that you told me your secret, that means a lot to me Harry''

he seemed relaxed at her respond

''thank you Hermione, it's just that my anxiety gets the best of me sometimes''

''well, I am your friend, Ron is and always will be your friend, no matter what, you have to understand that Harry''

''I suppose''

Harry outstretched his arm and she took it, they walked together into the Great Hall and sat with Ron and Neville, the latter was practicing his transfiguration project by turning his frog into a mug

At last Hogsmead weekend arrived and Albus called Snape in his office

''Hello Severus, candy?''

''what do you want Albus? if you think i 'll agree into accompany those dunderheads to Hogsmead you're wrong''

''relax Severus, that's not the reason I requested you to come here today''

Severus could see that the old man had something in his mind, he had spend many years in his side and knew when he had a plan on his mind

''I suppose you have something going on in that wicked mind of yours''

''of course not my boy, I just wanted to check your progress with miss Granger, that's all''

''you can't expect me to buy that! you just want to know if I give her a hard time, your precious know-it-all Gryffindro, I'm sure Minerva has to do something with this''

Albus lowered his half-moon spectacles

''now now Severus, I only want to know about your first apprentice in years, it's not every day that you request a student to be your apprentice with your own free will, especially a Gryffindor know it all as you put it''

that old bastard, Severus greeted his teeth and calmed his nerves

''You are not the Headmaster any more Albus, so stop acting like one, I will treat miss Granger as any apprentice should be treated, sternly and merciless, it's the only way they learn''

''don't you think that you're a little cruel Severus?''

''it's my apprentice we're talking about, don't mess with my way of teaching Albus''

he didn't give him the chance to answer, he left his office with his rode trailing behind him

Hermione woke startled, it was Hogsmead weekend, she already had give boys an excuse that she will be reading in the library for her homework that was due to Monday, although she had finished it the moment professor Dumbledor gave it to her. She checked the clock and froze.

It was 10:30 and she had to be at her lesson with Snape at 9:00, she got ready in five minutes with her heart fluttering. On her way to the dungeons she thought her heart will explode, she was about to suffer in the hands of her professor.

She knocked on the huge door and waited, ''come in'' a voice echoed

''professor I'm so sorry, last night was difficult and no one waked me up today and I...''

he raised in the air to stop her

''breathe miss Granger, I have no use for you if you suffocate''

she tried to say something but she closed her mouth and waited for a long lecture

''I'm aware that you were late, but the fact that you slept last night is a miracle of it's own, this time I won't punish you, but next time it won't go unnoticed''

''thank you professor, it won't happen again'' her mind was running wild, professor Snape just forgave her for being an hour and a half late for class, either something was bothering him more than her being late, or something was terribly wrong

When class was over Hermione made her way to the exit, before she had the chance to walk out of the room a hand on her shoulder stopped her

''Hermione I need you to stay a couple of minutes to talk''

how was professor Snape already behind her? she just left him at his desk, and his tone was pure and kind, she had to be asleep , those things happen only in dreams

''of course professor'', she made awkwardly her way back to her seat

''Hermione how are your sleep problems? are the nightmares still hunting you?'' he could see the doubt in her eyes, this was the first time he had such a talk with her, but after the nightmare he had he could not shake the feeling that she was in some kind of danger, although he didn't know if it was about her health or something completely different

''If something is wrong you can talk to someone in the school, Albus and Minerva care for you, so do I, for all of my students''

''no professor, everything is fine, but thank you for your concern''

''you should be on your way miss Granger, your classmates will be back soon, thank you for listening me concerns, and have in mind that my door is always open for you''.

When she was out of the classroom Snape looked at the chair she was sitting, he had said too much, he showed too much, but his feelings for that girl whatever they were had gotten stronger, and that made him careless


End file.
